The present invention concerns a method for optimizing the ventilation perfusion match.
The lungs obtain oxygen from the atmosphere and eliminate carbon dioxide produced by the metabolism of the body. This exchange occurs in the alveoli, which are the terminal sacs of the respiratory system. These sacs are fine in thickness and are covered by blood from the pulmonary artery on the outside. Carbon dioxide from the blood diffuses out through the cell layers of the alveoli into the alveoli and then is exhaled from the lung to the outside atmosphere. Similarly, oxygen diffuses the other way--from the lung into the blood. For this reason, any factor affecting the influx and efflux of gases into the lung (V) or affecting the amount of blood available for exchange of gases (Q), will impact the amount of oxygen reaching the body or carbon dioxide being eliminated. The ventilation perfusion match is described in the textbook "Scarpellis Book on Neonatal Respiratory Physiology," p. 87-93, which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is desired to have an improved method of determining and adjusting the ventilation perfusion match.